Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a DNA polymerase possessing continuous catalytic capacity and salt tolerance.
Description of the Related Art
The DNA polymerase used in the recombinase-mediated isothermal nucleic acid amplification belongs to the DNA polymerase I family. However, the DNA polymerase I family often has relatively low continuous catalytic capacity, which means that the polymerization reactions catalyzed by each binding between the polymerase and a template have low efficiency.